Thank You, Tyler
by ambercomemidnight
Summary: AU- Troye is an Israeli who is sent to America as a result of his war-torn country. He is taken in by a bilingual American with flamboyant lavender hair and a hidden piece of key information that is relevant to Troye getting to know him better.
1. Prologue

_**Tyler has mentioned in a collab with SuperFruit that he's taken Hebrew before and we all know Troye is Jewish so...yeah. Thus this AU Troyler story has been birthed from my imagination.**_

Prologue-

Nothing had been fine for a while, everyone knew that. It only began to impact the population when it began happening to them. Earth-rattling, gunfire, bodies of innocents in the streets, the skies seemingly permanently grey with soot and rubble. Everything was becoming progressively worse. Slowly fear was becoming inbred in the younger generations' bones and the terrors wove themselves into their souls.

Troye became use to lack of sleep, listening to the gunfire and the sounds of missiles whistling over head as well as helicopter blades chopping through the no longer silent evenings of Israel. Troye couldn't shake the feeling of death ominously having it's cold cruel grasp on him or his family. Because of this, it rubbed off on his younger brother Tyde, who began to spend the night in Troye's room more often, crying himself to sleep. Despite the false comforts Troye whispered to Tyde at night, there was no way they were going to be okay.

And that is why he was sat down one evening. His parents had their hands clasped together tightly, their facial expressions solemn.

"Sit."

Troye raised a brow, but sat anyhow. His eyes flicked back and forth between his parents before trailing away awkwardly to anywhere but the two of them.

"Troye," His father sighed, "tough times are upon us..."

'Well gee, no shit' Troye thought sarcastically, knowing better than to speak his mind at this very moment given the somber mood.

"So we're sending you to America to li-"

"What?!" Troye couldn't help but burst out. They were sending him halfway across the world?!

"You must understand, Troye. We're sending you to live there for now until things clear up. You're going to be with a nice person who has been willing to take you in-"

"I'm not going to stay with a random stranger halfway across the world! You don't understand! I need to be her-"

"If Steele has made it, then so can you." His mother spoke up.

Troye's head began to spin. "You lied! You said that Steele was admitted to a military school!"

"It was for your own good, Troye."

"Our family is falling apart. Steele's on the other side of the world, you're sending me across the world as well, Tyde is both physically and emotionally unstable and Sa-"

His mother's eyes were glossy with unshed tears at the mention of Sage's name. Troye felt his heart drop before shattering into a million pieces. He stood quickly from the table before running to his room.

"Your flight leaves tomorrow evening." He heard his father call, before slamming his bedroom door. Troye found Tyde on his bed sniffling immensely and trying to hold back his tears. Troye lay down and pulled Tyde into a tight embrace.

"I-I don't want you-u-u to go-o-o." Tyde began sobbing, heaving in huge amounts of air, causing him to hiccup.

"Me either." Troye planted a light kiss on the younger boy's head, before beginning to sniffle himself. Was Sage gone too? Did she leave on her own? She had been quite hot headed as she grew older, but to the point of storming out? Why wouldn't Steele tell him that he was in America? Why was his family falling apart?


	2. One

One-

Troye was still forced to go to the excuse for a public education system- which was now a common place where bombings and shoot ups took place. Troye was both nervous and ecstatic when he was walking back home from the hell hole. He was glad to be out of school, because he didn't have any friends there and he'd have a higher chance of living every day from here on out because of not having to go. The only down side was that he was travelling to another country and had almost no warning, plus they'd have to travel to the airport, which was about fifty times less trustworthy than walking to school.

Troye stared down at his feet as he made his way down the dusty and rubble-cluttered path towards his house. He only looked up when he smelled it. The smell of burned and essentially death. It flooded his lungs and he coughed as he inhaled the ash still in the air. It must have been a recent bombing. Troye kicked some bullet shells of different sizes. Some dusty and caked with blood, others dented as if they'd missed their target and ricocheted off of something. Both a bombing and shooting? What the hell had happened in order for this to go down?

Troye's questions dissipated and were pushed into the back of his mind as his eyes wandered across the scene. There were the remains of a building's base as well as a couple of bodies still laying about, as if their relatives didn't know that they were deceased. He could almost hear their screams and their pleads and the gunfire and the smoke filling their lungs, blood streaming down their bodies... Troye felt nauseated, and the world began to spin. He tried to focus off in the distance and level his breathing as well as his racing heartbeat, but it was only made worse by what he saw. He stumbled over, not caring if he was wallowing in the suffocating wreak of freshly made corpses, or that he could feel the vomit rising in his throat, or his nostrils burning due to the soot remaining in the air. The closer he got, the more the world began to sway, and black began to line his vision, threatening to close in on him and shut out reality. He coughed and sucked in heaving gulps of air, trying to fight his light head and his body's urge to vomit as well as pass out.

Oh god oh god oh god fuckity fuck fuck fuck NO no no this couldn't be possible...

He had to turn away, but Troye found it difficult to do so. He couldn't just leave. Troye unravelled an item and undid another and took them with him as he continued to make his way home.

He only had a few hours to pack almost everything, get to the airport, and go through the procedures of bag checking and such before arriving at his plane and boarding. He began to toss things in the general direction of his suitcases before beginning to fold, roll, and cram things in. The mementos he'd collected earlier when walking home were handled delicately: one being nicely folded and placed among his clothes and the other being out into his pocket. Troye placed his outdated iPhone into his back pocket and his headphones around his neck. He put on a sweater before packing the last minute essentials from his bathroom, including his tooth brush, shaving stuff and other items of personal hygiene. He walked back to his room to place his things in his suitcases when he was enveloped in a tight hug by Tyde. He must've just come home from school seeing that his backpack was thrown haphazardly in the middle of the hall.

"I don't want you to go."

"It'll be fine, Tyde."

"I'm not so sure, Troye."

Troye gazed at his younger brother, knowing he'd had those exact same thoughts. The only thing he could think to do was to provide false comfort.

"Mum and Dad wouldn't let you get hurt. Soon, you'll be off to America, just like I am now."

Tyde didn't look like he was buying it, but he sighed and nodded in agreement anyway.

Despite the fact that his family was Jewish, when his parents came home, they insisted on calling it 'the last supper', but they didn't tell Tyde that. His parents had seen Tyde glancing towards the suitcases at the door, and they told Tyde that his brother was off to a boarding school of sorts far far away. Tyde glanced in Troye's direction and rolled his eyes. Once their dinner was finished, Troye had to immediately get up and place his suitcases in the car. There was a bitter goodbye from his mother, who wasn't driving to the airport with them. Troye, his father, and Tyde got in the car and began their hour or so journey to the airport. Most of the way there, they were silent, save the last ten minutes as they pulled into the airport's parking lot. His father began the run down and order of events.

"So once you get off for a layover in London and then in Atlanta. Once you get to California, you'll get your luggage and head to an area that says 'Valet/Pick Up' where you'll find Tyler, who has so graciously accepted out request to have you stay with him. He will teach you some more English since you obviously aren't finishing out your English III class. Tyler also speaks fluent Hebrew, so you'll be okay."

They got out of the car and his father helped him haul his suitcases out of the trunk. Tyde gripped Troye tightly and whispered,

"Good luck. I'll miss you."

He rolled his heavy suitcases after him and disappeared into the swarm of businessmen and travellers.


	3. Two

Two-

Around seventeen hours and two hectic layovers-one a delayed flight-later, a very jet-lagged Troye Sivan arrived at the LAX airport, trudging to gab his luggage. He dragged his feet as he headed over to the 'Valet/Pick Up' area. There were a few business men and bodyguards of sorts of a tall and broad stature with those dark cold black glasses and suits. Among them was a short guy with lavender hair wearing a long floral print sweater and jeans. He was biting his lip and searching the crowd slightly concerned, checking his phone every so often. He held a sign that read 'Troye Mellet' in bold flamboyant colours of the rainbow. Troye figured this was Tyler, and made his way over, stumbling over his own feet. Tyler's gaze met Troye's, and the lavender haired boy bounded over grinning.

"Shalom!"

"...hi?"

Tyler's face momentarily was blank with slight shock, before he resumed his original bubbly expression.

"You speak English!"

Troye nodded, before yawning a bit.

"I'm Tyler...by the way." He sounded a bit more reserved, and Troye wondered why.

"...Troye." He replied politely, and began hauling his suitcases with him, before Tyler stopped him.

"I can get those if you'd like."

"N-no it's fine, hones-"

"Nope too bad." Tyler said defiantly and took his suitcases from him, gasping dramatically.

"God boy how many bodies do you have in there?"

Troye's breathing hitched in his throat, his heart dropped and he paled. Tyler shot him a look of confusion before he became aware of what he'd done.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean-oh god oh go-"

"Tyler, it's fine." Troye had to shake off what he'd seen today...or was it yesterday? His internal clocks were thrown off and all he knew was that he was starving.

He and Tyler managed to hail a cab relatively quickly, but unfortunately there was a thing called rush hour traffic and it delayed their arrival to Tyler's flat. Troye gazed out the window at the gridlocked highways, the cities running under the bridges, the bright billboards, the street lights beginning to turn on as the blue sky faded to a glowing sunset. It felt weird not having earth rattling air raids or hearing gunshots constantly. He was living in the land of the free, and it quite honestly terrified him.

A few hours later they arrived at Tyler's place, taking the elevator up in silence. Tyler's was the first door on the left, and when the door was opened, Troye felt welcomed by this odd eclection of colours, items and prints. He took in the large couch, the carpet, pillows and the ottoman, the colourful deer decal on the wall and the monotone globe on the side table by the reading chair.

"Here, I'll put your stuff in your room and then give you the tour."

Tyler disappeared down the long hall with Troye's suitcases, before reappearing much more quickly than Troye expected.

"This is the living room, obviously."

Tyler spun slowly in a circle with his hands out before dropping them back at his sides and motioning Troye to follow him.

"This is the kitchen."

Troye poked his head in and quickly scanned it.

"You can come in."

Troye hesitantly stepped in, seeing a wine rack full of bottles, a small stove and oven, a countertop and a white fridge. On the counter and on the fridge were pictures. In frames, out of frames, held by magnets. Most of them were pictures with both guys and girls around Tyler's age...how ever old he was.

"You have a lot of friends." Troye remarked softly, and Tyler turned pink.

"Yeah..."

"Do you mind if-?" Troye motioned towards the pictures. He wanted to memorise their faces in case he ever met them.

"Well let me show you the rest of the place first."

Troye nodded as Tyler took him down the hall. On the right was a bathroom with a shower, and on the left was the guest room where Troye was staying. There was the light coloured carpeting like the rest of the place, generic tan walls, a window with white curtains, a small brown bedside table with a lamp and the bed itself with a plaid brown, grey and white plaid print themed set on it. They continued down the hall to a small nook where a desk, computer, headphones and calendar with a bunch of brightly coloured sticky notes sat. Ending the hall was a closed door.

"That's my room, but it's a complete mess so...yeah." Tyler ran his fingers through his lavender quiff. "It's not much, but it's something."

"It's wonderful. Thank you." Troye smiled politely. He wished he'd learned more synonyms for 'good' when learning English. He felt like 'wonderful' wasn't grateful enough.

Tyler smiled and headed back to the living room, and Troye followed, not knowing what else to do. Plus he didn't want to unpack yet unless it was absolutely necessary because one Jetlag, and two he wasn't in the mood to do anything but eat or possibly browse the internet...if only he had the wifi. However, seeing as he was feeling quite passive and his need for food came for first, he'd ask for the wifi later...or not at all. Tyler flopped on his couch and pulled out his mac laptop, but Troye awkwardly stood for a moment.

"You can sit you know."

"I-is it okay if I look at the pictures?"

"Of course! You can bring them in here if you want."

Tyler smiled at Troye and Troye brought in the stack of photos from the counter top and lay on the floor with them before him. He was itching to know more about Tyler. What was his last name? How old was he? Troye was also itching for Tyler to recreate these memories captured in the pictures, wanting to know what things were like in a country that wasn't war-torn.

As Troye gently spread out the pictures before him, Tyler put aside his laptop and left the couch to lay next to Troye, glancing back on past memories. Troye was met with an array of pictures in strips, black and white photos, colourful photos, circular photos, and many others.

"Can you tell me about them?" Troye inquired softly. He was dying to know, but his curiosity was battling his hunger, and his stomach rumbled.

Tyler glanced over at Troye and shook his head, before standing up.

"Not now, because you're starving and so am I. Later though."

Troye followed in pursuit and stood as well. Tyler snatched his wallet off the small table near the door.

"So Troye, have you ever eaten Taco Bell?"


	4. Three

Three-

Troye's family was never fully Kosher, but Taco Bell was scrapped because it was an overload of non-Kosher foods, grease, and American. Tyler didn't think Troye could handle it just yet...but maybe in a few months...if he stayed that long. For now, the two stopped by a local grocer to pick up their food before heading back to Tyler's.

Tyler sat on the couch while Troye resumed his place on the floor. For a while they sat in a tense and quite awkward silence, and it began to make Troye uncomfortable.

"Tyler?" He spoke softly, finishing his makeshift meal.

"Yeah?"

Troye just motioned towards the pictures. He didn't want to ask again and be annoying, as if he wasn't bother Tyler enough already. Tyler moved to lay next to Troye, and he rearranged some of the photos with hesitation when it came to a few. He pointed to the first one, which was of him and another guy with caramel hair.

"That's me and my friend Connor when we went to Disney earlier this year."

Tyler pointed the next few pictures, which were of him and a large group of people.

"These were from two things held this year: one was in March and the other was in May."

Tyler was about to move onto the next photo, but Troye stopped him.

"Who are they?"

"Oh...um...there's Marcus, Niomi, Louis, Alfie, Zoe, Jim, Tanya, Hannah, Mamrie, Grace, Louise, Sawyer, Caspar, Korey, and Connor."

Troye nodded, figuring Connor and Tyler were good friends, since he appeared quite frequently whilst they went through the photos. Tyler reached the last picture that showed three people: Tyler and two others.

"That's me, my mother and my younger sister."

They did look like a family indeed, seeing their similar structures. Somehow, though, Troye felt like Tyler was distant from his family. And where was his father? Troye didn't want to pry, so he regathered the photos and placed them beck where he'd found them. When he got back to the living room, Tyler had assumed his internet browsing position, his laptop on his lap as he half-sat half-lay on the couch.

"Toda- Thank you..."

Tyler smiled, "Bevakasha- You're Welcome "

Troye dismissed himself to the guest room where he grabbed his electronics before laying under the covers. He turned on his phone before staring at his lock screen. It was his family, including Sage and Steele. It was taken back at Troye's Bar Mitzvah almost three years ago. The calm before the storm. He sighed, opening his phone and entering the 'notes' application, beginning to type:

'Things I Know About Tyler-...'


	5. Four

Four-

Tyler had been so over the moon and fucking ecstatic the past month. He couldn't wait for Troye to arrive, and Tyler had tried to keep from bouncing the eve before. He couldn't sleep that night, so he made a large sign on poster board with 'Troye Mellet' written in every shade of the rainbow he owned save brown. He sat back to admire his work that seemed to scream 'homosexuality', when the thought came to mind:

What if Troye didn't like gays and was a homophobe?

But it was too late. What was done was done. Tyler wasn't about to go out at four in the morning to buy poster board. He curled up in his bed and stared at the wall.

What if Troye was a homophobe?

Not twelve hours later Tyler was waiting for Troye in the airport, wearing his favourite sweater. He glanced down for a split second to check his sweater. He swallowed, remembering what he'd thought in the early hours of this morning. With his floral print sweater, colourful sign plus the fact that he'd recently dyed his hair lavender...he was the epitome of flaming homo for God's sake Troye would know right then and there. Tyler nervously looked at the agents and bodyguards that he was standing among. He felt as if he was the person in 'spot the Vegan' or 'spot the twelve year old' on Tumblr, but this was real life and this was a game called, 'spot the flaming homosexual'. Tyler checked his phone nervously and scanned the crowd. Thing was, he didn't know what Troye actually looked like. He knew the boy was eighteen with...

Someone approached him, or maybe one of the other agents, Tyler wasn't sure. The boy was tall and lean-which wasn't a bad thing- he was disproportionately beautiful with long arms and legs and a small torso. He had a slim beautiful face, brown hair, and electric blue eyes that looked quite tired. He was wearing a shirt underneath a long baggy sweater that looked to be two sizes too big, and skinny jeans. He also seemed to be lugging around two larger suitcases-one with a carry on bag placed upon it- and tripping over his own feet exhaustedly. He was such a cute little twink bottom, and then it clicked. This was Troye.

Tyler grinned when he saw Troye glance up at him. He met Troye halfway, seeing the boy was about to drop from exhaustion.

"Shalom!" He tried to sound upbeat, though he knew Troye would notice his sexuality since it was laid before him in plain sight.

"...hi?"

Tyler was taken aback for a moment. He spoke some English?

"You speak English!"

Troye nodded, before yawning a bit.

"I'm Tyler...by the way." Tyler said, trying to not let his flamboyant personality show.

"...Troye." The other boy replied politely, and began hauling his suitcases with him, before Tyler stopped him.

"I can get those if you'd like." Tyler offered.

"N-no it's fine, hones-" Troye stuttered.

"Nope too bad." Tyler said defiantly and took Troye's suitcases from him, gasping dramatically.

"God boy how many bodies do you have in there?" He joked.

Troye's was already pale, but he seemed to become a white sheet. Tyler shot him a look of confusion before he became aware of what he'd done. He'd struck some unknown chord, and had ruined their acquaintship...

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean-oh god oh go-" He blurted out, probably making the matter worse.

"Tyler, it's fine." Troye brushed the comment aside, but Tyler knew he had reopened a wound of some sort and couldn't help but feel like a horrible person. What had he done?

When they'd gotten back to the house, Tyler had given Troye the 'grand' tour. He didn't show anything behind the closed white door to his room. He wasn't exactly lying when he said it was a mess-his P.O. Box mail was out of control and strewn about his room, and there was a clutter of One Direction and other male celebrity posters on the walls surrounding his bed. The cluster-fuck of his room would certainly scare Troye, and Tyler couldn't have his guest being alarmed by living with a gay for who knows how long...

Tyler felt ashamed of himself, and it wasn't the first time in his life that it had happened.

It was now later, and Troye had already headed off to his temporary room down the hall. Tyler half-laid, half-sat on the couch, browsing the internet. But more specifically Tumblr and a healthy dose of Twitter. He constructed a Tweet before butchering it down and Tweeting it.

tyleroakley: Glad to have a new member rooming in the Oakley household... (:

Thousands responded instantaneously.

youtuberpoison: ' tyleroakley: Glad to have a new member rooming in the Oakley household' WHAT.

kelseydraws_: tyleroakley WHO

panic_at_the_fluffy: tyleroakley YOU SPAWNED ANOTHER BEING TY

: tyleroakley You were supposed to keep it a secret! ;)

Some of his friends replied as well, but Connor's stuck out.

connorfranta: tyleroakley Can't wait to meet! See you this weekend? :D

Tyler smiled, before heading back to Tumblr, where the shit storm was brewing. Fans were guessing that he'd hooked up with someone...shipping him with other YouTubers... He reblogged some of the guesses and commenting 'no's or just putting some hinting comments at who it may be. Someone even suggested that Satan was now rooming with him and that's why his hair had become so perfect. A few suggested that Beyoncé was living with him. Pfttttt. He wished that could be the case.

Tyler eventually veered away from the guesses to delve further into the internet, when he began to get to the creepy fetish and odd fanart side of the site, he checked the time. Four in the morning. Tyler groaned, closing his laptop and laying on the couch, too tired to move. He was just about to close his eyes when a creaking and some footsteps made him sit up.


	6. Five

Five-

Troye woke, bleary-eyed, and was surprised the sun wasn't up. He checked his phone to see that it said 14:16, but he knew it definitely wasn't two in the afternoon here. He changed his phone's settings and the real time was revealed. It was four in the morning. Damn internal clocks and jetlag.

Troye yawned before stretching and getting up. He opened the guest room door which responded with a noisy creak, and Troye prayed he didn't wake Tyler. Troye tried to stealthily make his way down the hallway, through the living room and into the kitchen, but the groaning floorboards kept him from being quiet. Troye wanted to get to know Tyler and unravel the enigma that had let him take refuge while his country was at war.

Why would he want to take Troye in? Why did Troye feel like Tyler was almost hiding something from him? What was Tyler's last name? His favourite colour? Place to shop? Food? Does he have a girlfriend? Troye was being taken in by a stranger that he for some reason trusted wholeheartedly. Maybe it was because of Tyler's cheeriness or that Troye wanted to figure him out that compelled him to trust a lavender-haired twenty-something year old guy that could easily take advantage of him at any moment.

Troye had gotten to the end of the hallway, when he saw Tyler laying on the couch, head lifted and gazing at Troye.

"You're still up?"

Tyler exhaled a sighed and nestled back into the couch. Troye returned back to the guest bedroom to grab a blanket before going back to a tired Tyler and placing the blanket over him. He immediately wrapped it around himself and buried his face into it, glasses still on. Troye lightly removed his glasses and placed them on the ottoman, and when he turned back to Tyler, the older boy had covered almost his entire face, only his closed, tired eyes and now messy lilac hair visible above the brown blanket.

"Thank you Troye." Tyler mumbled sleepily, sighing.

"No problem, Ty." Troye had almost hesitated calling him 'Ty', but the older boy was probably too worn out to remember what Troye had said anyway.

Tyler replied not, and not moments later did Troye hear the heavy breathing of a now sleeping lilac-haired boy.

Troye smiled, heading down the hall and grabbing both a pillow and his electronics from the guest bed. He returned and sat on the carpet, back leaned against the ottoman, listening to Ty's rhythmic breathing. It was soothing, really, and had Troye been tired, he could have fallen asleep right then and there.

Tyler's phone binged and lit up, and Troye grabbed the phone from the ottoman to turn down the brightness and silence it. His curiosity over came him, and he scrolled through the alerts that had appeared on Tyler's lock screen.

[Twitter] 1,000 new Twitter notifications!

[Twitter] 1,000 new Twitter notifications!

[Tumblr] KoreyKuhl commented on your post: Home Boiiiiii

[Facebook] JackieOakley: You've grown up too fast!

[Email] 42 new Email notifications!

[Twitter] 50 new notifications!

[Instagram] 1,000 new notifications!

[FaceTime] Missed Call from: KorKor

[Phone] Missed Call from: Mama

[iMessage] ConCon da Bon: See you this weekend?

[iMessage] Joeyanya: Goody goody gumdrops :P

[iMessage] ConCon da Bon: Collab with the new additions

[Instagram] 100 new notifications!

[Skype] Missed Call from: Mama

[iMessage] KorKor: Cutest lil twink spotted. Gaydar is going off BIG TIME.

[iMessage] Scotty, Mitchyyyy: Dying to meet you! Collab soon? ;* 3

Countless others were found, but the one that 'KorKor' had sent really stood out to him.

'Cutest lil twink spotted. Gaydar is going off BIG TIME.'

Was Tyler gay? Was this 'KorKor' gay? Other questions were raised in Troye's mind. Why was Tyler so popular on social media? Who were these people? Who-? What-? Why-? Collab-?

Troye was cut off when Tyler's phone began vibrating violently, and the notifications disappeared. The screen was black and an icon popped up of Tyler and a woman, who Troye recognised from the pictures as his mother. He couldn't just ignore Tyler's mum. That'd be rude. He hit the green answer button and was greeted by the smiling face of Tyler's mum.

"I can't see you Tyler. Why is it so dark? Turn on some lights for heaven's sake or you'll ruin your eyes!"

Tyler's mum was louder than he thought. Troye walked down the hall and into the guest bedroom, where he flipped on the lights.

"Sorry Tyler is asleep and I didn't want to ignore your call because I'd feel bad and-"

"Oh hello. Are you one of Tyler's new friends? Good lord he's always meeting new people..."

"N-no. I'm Troye. I came from Israel to-"

"Oh you're Troye?" Tyler's mum beamed. "I'm Jackie, but you can just call me Mama Oakley. Aren't you just the most precious little thing! Has Tyler been treating you okay?"

Troye flushed pink and nodded.

"Well I'll leave you for now. Hope to see you again sometime soon! Can't wait to really get to know you better."

"Oh...you too.."

"Goodbye Hon."

"Goodbye Mrs. Oakley."

The call ended and Troye reentered the living room, resuming his laptop position and placing Tyler's phone back on the ottoman. So his last name is Oakley...

Troye grabbed his phone, and hooked onto an unsecure wifi hub, before opening the Safari web browser.

'Tyler Oa'

Did you mean Tyler Oakley?

Troye furrowed his brows and clicked on the suggestion that Google had prompted. Twitter, Facebook, YouTube, WikiTube, Tumblr... all the same username, ' tyleroakley'. But this was a different Tyler, right? Troye clicked on 'Images' and who should appear but the lilac haired boy that was sleeping on the couch behind him. Troye scrolled through the endless search results, finally stopping on an article by PopSugar.

'Tyler Oakley, Internet Sensation, Participates in the War Torn Project'

Everyone's favourite flamboyant Californian YouTuber, Tyler Oakley, has become involved in the War Torn Project along with Connor Franta. The duo are each taking in one person from a country (they've chosen Israel) and are taking them in and are seemingly rescuing the victims from their torn country...

They were talking about him, but Troye didn't care at the moment. All he was focused on was 'flamboyant Californian YouTuber'. What did they mean by flamboyant? Tyler was a YouTuber? Troye tried to process these new pieces of information but ended unsuccessful. He'd ask Tyler later today. That is, if he grew a pair in time.


End file.
